The Sorrow of a Broken Family
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Shippo reminisces the death of Kagome. This is my 2nd song-fic please be kind enough and review


Sorrow of a Family

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

My mother…She was and remains to this day, the most beautiful creature I've ever known. She was everything you wanted in a woman. If I had been a little older, I wouldn't hesitate to court her.

*chuckle* Yes, I would've. That's how much I love her. Even if at the time, she never saw me as anything but her dear kit, it was enough for me. I could deal with that.

Turning my gas lift chair, I looked out the window, remembering her always makes me want to break down like I did 500 years ago. Can you blame me? I loved her and she was taken from me… If you want, I'll indulge you…

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Five hundred years ago, my mother was fighting with Inuyasha as usual. Yes, my mother was and still is Kagome. I am Shippo… Anyway, it had been 5 years since her first time to fall through the well. She had become even more beautiful as the years had gone by but that bloody half breed stopped caring for her. Treated her like a slave was what that bastard did.

He always managed to piss her off. Making her stronger at heart but more distant from the rest of us…

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sango and Miroku were trying to calm Inuyasha down. I wasn't the only one who felt that the hanyou should leave us for good, they did, too. And for that I feel grateful. However, Kagome involuntarily bound to the mutt. Even before this, they always wanted to tear each other apart, ever since the final death of Kikyo.

Inuyasha blamed my mother but it was her that almost sacrificed her life for the clay-made woman.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Deciding to have enough of this, my mother walked away and took my hand gently. Getting the message, I waved to Sango and Miroku, who knocked the noisy bastard unconscious; so that they knew where to find us, after all, the clearing filled with flowers was only a one-minute walk from camp.

My mother smiled at me for the first time today and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. As if, at any moment, she would be taken away from me. That was the most fearful possibility that threatened us. Separation… However, I pushed that feeling away. I didn't want to ruin the moment with her…

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She knelt down in the middle of the flowery clearing with me all snuggled on her lap. I could feel her stroke my hair lovingly and I heard her speak,

"When I gather all of the shards and defeat Naraku, I would like you to come with me to the future and live with me. But if the worst should ever happen, I always want you to be strong for the both of us, okay?"

In her voice was a strange combination of happiness and sorrow. It scared me so I just embraced her tight, not ever wanting to let go. She lifted me up and returned my embrace. I loved her and she loved me. That was the best thing that ever happened to me since my biological parents died.

" We're going to get through this; You and me…"

I was truly happy…

But it did not last…

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Not 5 minutes later, the aura of the despicable hanyou, Naraku, appeared. Kagome, I knew could feel him but never once moved. I feared that she wasn't going to fight and die there. It seemed that this one was the real deal. Strange, though, he only had Kagura and Kanna with him. Although it looked like a trap, I felt that it wasn't one, only that some thing very, very bad will happen…

And it did…

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Right before my very eyes, Kagome, who stood up to face them alone, was pierced through the stomach by a tentacle; sliced by Kagura's Dance of Blades; and soul almost sucked out of her. I saw her struggle, I saw her fight, I saw her engulfed in a pink light along with the three bastards, I saw those three disappear, but lastly…

I saw her die…

I cried and cried, loud enough for the rest to find me and the lifeless body of my beloved mother. Sango dropped to the ground and Miroku hugged her; both cried and Inuyasha trembled with guilt and sped off. I saw the Shikon Jewel, whole and pure…

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I wanted to wish my mother back, in fact I was about to but a translucent hand gently grabbed mine and a voice said,

"Don't my kit. I am indeed sad that I can no longer stay with you but I would want you to protect that jewel in my place. When the right time comes, we will be together; you and me…"

I couldn't help but cry harder. As I continued to cry, I walked towards her body and kiss her cheek. I gave her the proper burial and lived by myself in solitude for 500 hundred years.

Sango and Miroku came to visit me every once in a while but every tome they came back, I looked worse for the wear. When they died, I was also the one to bury them. After losing all of them I decided to stop sulking and try to live a life again.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Eventually, I was found by Sesshomaru and he took me in for my mother's sake. He did after all, consider her like a sister. So now, here I am, a CEO in the most well-known company at present; Taisho Corp. And I'm still guarding the damned jewel… I kept my promise to my mom and lived for her. I need to only wait for my time and we will be together again…

I close my eyes and continue to dream about her smiling down on me saying,

"I'm so proud of you, my sweet kit…"

For the first time in 500 years, I smiled...

THE END!

Read and review!


End file.
